Secrets Left Untold
by ToryD
Summary: Modern Day, other than that I have no idea! This is a Round Robin Story where different authors contribute a chapter as the story unfolds. Ch1 is me, Ch2 Terpsichore314, Ch3 KatieKay90, and Ch4 MJMod.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although we do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time, especially Erik!

**A/N Hey everyone and welcome to a Round Robin Fan Fiction. For those of you who are not quite sure how this works, different authors take turns writing different chapters of the story. I have three authors already committed; chapter one, that is yours truly, chapter two, Terpsichore314, and my very talented niece, KatieKay90 will take up the challenge of chapter three, chapter four will be written by MJ Mod. We are looking for at least two more (more are certainly welcome) to join our crazy project, so if you are interested please email me and we will assign you your very own chapter!**

**Authors – ToryD**, **Terpsichore 314, KatieKay90, MJ MOD.**

Secrets Left Untold 

**Chapter 1 – Author – ToryD Beta – MJMod**

"Miss, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave," the young airport's security guard said looking uncomfortable as he looked down at the young mother cradling her crying son.

Christine knew that she should have moved on an hour ago, but Ben had been giving her such a fit, and to be honest she just didn't have the energy. "If you will just give me a few more minutes?" she asked as she gave him a pleading look.

"Do you have some where to go Miss?" he asked, concerned for the thin looking woman and her cute little boy.

"I, ah…" Christine said as her voice trailed off into nothingness.

Security Agent John Robertson knew that she wouldn't last more than ten minutes out on the mean New York City streets with her good looks. "There is a shelter on Sixteenth and Main, about ten blocks north. They can offer you a hot meal and a safe place to sleep for the night."

Christine knew that the young security guard was just trying to be helpful, but she had been to the shelter he mentioned and while he was correct that they did offer a hot meal and warm bed, they also had several men in residence who wanted nothing more that to assault the unfortunate women who found themselves at their mercy. "Yes, thank you, I know the shelter you are speaking of," she said with a grateful smile that didn't quite reach her worried eyes.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his wallet and extracted a ten, "Here, you're going to need cab fare," he said as he held out the bill.

Christine felt tears fill her eyes at his kindness. Kindness she was learning was a rare commodity in the world she found herself thrust into only three short weeks ago. "I can't take your money," she said as she rose to put Ben into his tattered stroller.

Frowning, John watched her with as she buckled her son securely. "Miss, please take it. I won't sleep well tonight not knowing if you got to the shelter safely," he said with a pleading look.

"I can't," Christine said with a halting whisper that attested to her strong sense of pride. "Thank you, but we will be fine," she said as she tucked a thick blanket around her little brother to keep him warm from the cold November night. Putting on her thin coat, she smiled once again to the security guard as she loaded up the stroller with their meager belongings.

John watched as she maneuvered her overloaded stroller out the main airport entrance. "Damn," he whispered to himself as he stared after her departing form. How in hell had life brought such a beautiful woman to this sorry state? He wondered as he turned to begin his rounds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine shivered against the cold wind that tore through her coat. _God, how could Mother be so stupid to think that Joseph would take care of us?_ She questioned herself silently as she looked for a safe place to get Ben out of the cold. Not only had Joseph thrown her and his only son Ben out of her mother's house, correction she thought to herself with a short laugh of irony, Joseph's house as her unthinking mother had left her entire estate to her jobless boyfriend. Joseph had in short order dumped her belongings out onto the lawn and threatened to turn Ben over to the state foster care system. Christine immediately offered to take Ben as the thought of her baby brother in the hands of strangers proved unbearable. Joseph was only persuaded when Christine agreed not to interfere with the payments Joseph was to receive on Ben's behalf from her mother's social security death benefits.

Christine had taken an instant dislike to Joseph from the first moment she met him. His controlling tendencies around her mother grated on her nerves. He had systematically berated and brow beat her mother until she was but a shell of the woman she once was. Christine had been fortunate enough to be attending college on a full scholarship, when her mother got involved with Joseph. _God!_ Christine thought as she remembered the first time she was alone with Joseph. He had gotten stinking drunk and made several heated attempts at seducing her. Christine shuddered as she recalled waking up to the smell of the cheep liquor on his breath as he began to grope at her young breasts. Luckily, he was so drunk that he passed out without causing any lasting physical harm. From that moment on, she hated Joseph and truth be told, she even hated her mother a little as well. Mother, even the word hurt as it crossed her mind silently. Had it really only been three weeks since her mother slipped from this life at the hands of an aggressive tumor.

Biting her lip, she tried to bank down her emotions as she pulled what little strength she had left in order to cross the street towards the brightly lit museum. It appeared that there was some sort of event, as there were a multitude of well-dressed men and women being photographed by a horde of press. She was lost in her own thoughts as she watched the beautiful people of New York ascend the steps to the majestic museum. The sound of screeching tires was the only sound that alerted her to the impending danger to her little Ben. Turning towards the sound she watched in horror as the large black car bore down on both her and the stroller that held her precious little brother. With a quick reflex, she lunged with all of her weight at the stroller's handle in order to push it up onto the curve out of the oncoming cars path. Knowing that impact was inevitable, Christine tensed as she waited for the certain onslaught of pain.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik cursed his decision to ask Isabel to the fund raising event, for her incessant inane conversation was already grating on his nerves as they made their way through the busy downtown traffic.

"You just don't know what you're going to get when you use an unknown caterer," Isabel said as she waived her bejeweled hand through the air.

"I'm sure that you were able to save the evening," Erik said in a bored tone as he looked out the blackened window.

Isabel leaned against his strong shoulder, "Yes of course you're right," she said as she placed her hand on his thigh in a caressing motion.

Erik considered her advances, not quite sure if he wanted to take her up on her implied invitation to share her bed later this evening. While he enjoyed their sexual relationship, he found that lately he was missing something. Something to give his life some meaning, something more than just making loads of money and bedding beautiful women. Hitting the button on the console before him, Erik lowered the partition between him and Darius. "We shouldn't be more than an hour," he informed his driver as they approached the brightly lit museum.

"Yes Sir," Darius responded as he made a turn onto the side street. As he approached his upcoming stop, Darius was alarmed to see a young girl with a stroller step out directly in front of them. "NO!" he cried out as he braked hard.

Erik looked up just in time to see the startled blue eyes of a young mother as she pushed the stroller out of the way, putting herself directly in their oncoming path.

Erik beat Darius out of the car to see the condition of the woman they had just hit. "Isabel, call for an ambulance," he ordered his date in a brisk tone.

Darius was beside himself with guilt. "Oh Mr. Demetrius, I couldn't stop in time," he said in a shaking voice.

"It's not your fault Darius, she stepped out in front of the car," Erik said as he took off his heavy wool coat to drape it over the unconscious woman. "See to the child," he ordered his driver as he frowned down at the young mother's pale features.

Christine moaned as she felt a sharp pain travel across her midsection. BEN! Her mind reminded her of her little brother. "Ben!" she cried out as she opened her eyes to stare into the concerned green eyes of a half-masked man. Startled for a second, she closed her eyes tightly to try to adjust her vision.

"We have an ambulance on the way, please just stay still," Erik said in a soft tone.

"No!" she said as she tried to rise only to cry out as a shooting pain radiated within her head. Putting her hand to her head, she closed her eyes as she sought an ending to the excruciating pain.

"Lie still!" Erik ordered in a firm, annoyed tone.

"Ben, I have to get to him," Christine said as she took in a deep breath.

"Darius, bring the boy over here so she can see him," Erik said as he kept a careful watch over the young woman.

Darius holding a still sleeping Ben leaned down so that his mother could get a look at him.

Christine felt tears of relief fill her eyes at the sight of her unharmed brother.

"The ambulance is on its way," Isabel said as she approached the front of the car. "My God she is a homeless person!"

Erik shot Isabel a look of contempt at her cruel comment. "Wait in the car!" he yelled at her through his tightly clenched teeth.

Isabel raised her chin in defiance but did as ordered and stalked back towards the car's backseat.

"I'm sorry," Erik said as he saw the look of embarrassment on the young woman's features.

"Don't be, she's right you know," Christine informed him with a sad smile. "I have to get going," she said as she sat upright.

"You're not going anywhere but to a hospital!" Erik informed her.

"No," She said firmly as she pulled herself up on to her shaking legs. "I have to take care of Ben," she said as she winced at the pain in her side.

"You're in no condition to take care of anyone let alone an infant. You are going to the hospital and that is the end of it!" Erik said with an authority that raised Christine's anger to a level she had never felt.

"Listen, I appreciate your concern, but it really isn't any of your business!" Christine said as irritation began to alight within her eyes.

"The hell it isn't!" Erik said as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back towards his car. "Darius bring the baby and her belongings, were taking them both to my personal doctor," Erik said as he carefully placed Christine in the back of his car.

Isabel looked completely put out by Erik's actions. "Erik, I refuse to ride with a homeless person!" She said haughtily.

Once Erik had Christine settled to his liking, he grabbed hold of Isabel and lifted her clean off of her seat to set her unceremoniously upon the sidewalk.

Christine watched the unfolding scene with wide eyes, as Erik reentered the car with little Ben in his strong arms. "Darius, if you would please take us to Dr. Martin's clinic?" Erik said as his driver slid behind the wheel after he had stowed Christine's stroller and bags within the trunk.

"Yes Sir," Darius said as he started the elegant car.

Christine's eyes darted from the half-masked man that held her little brother so tenderly to the screeching woman who stood on the sidewalk.

Erik smiled as he saw her astonished look. "My name is Erik Demetrius," he said as he stared into her thin pale face.

Christine looked at her rescuer and smiled her first real smile for the first time in a month. "My name is Christine…Christine Daae," she said as the long elegant car whisked them away into the cold November night.


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although we do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time, especially Erik!**

**A/N Hey everyone and welcome to a Round Robin Fan Fiction. For those of you who are not quite sure how this works, different authors take turns writing different chapters of the story. We now have nine Authors, so we have one more spot open! Message me if you want to join our crazy little project. The following authors will soon share their amazing talents with you.**

**Chapter one - ToryD**

**Chapter two - Terpsichore314**

**Chapter three - KatieKay90**

**Chapter four - MJ Mod**

**Chapter five - LostBluePhantom**

**Chapter six – Moonshine's Guide**

**Chapter seven - Phantasmarose**

**Chapter eight - Susana**

**Chapter nine - Splendorous Night Unfurled**

**Chapter ten – To Be Announced**

**Chapter 2 – Author – terpsichore314 – Beta? who needs a beta?**

**A/N My humble (or arrogant) attempt at a chapter. I hope I did justice to Tory's superb beginning. Her fertile imagination never ceases to amaze me. **

**Tory's Note – She did an amazing job! I can't wait to see where we go from here.**

**Secrets Left Untold **

**Chapter 2**

Erik saw that she had a trickle of blood running down the side of her face. She must have scraped her head when she hit the pavement. Holding the baby in one arm, he took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood away. "How do you feel? I am sorry we hit you." _She is really quite beautiful if you look past the pallor of homelessness_, he mused. _Her eyes are the most amazing shade of blue_. _Why am I thinking this? I don't even know her!_

"Ah, it hurts in my side. Yes, well it is my fault, I wasn't looking. I was focused on the museum," she admitted. _Even her voice is beautiful._

"You scared Darius, and he is normally unflappable." Erik realized the inappropriateness of that comment and lowered his gaze.

There was an embarrassed pause.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't your fault. I was trying to be funny."

"It's all right. I appreciate you trying. I haven't been out much lately, so any conversation is welcome." _And she is very gracious too._

"Ben, is that your baby's name?" he said, wanting to get away from the subject of the accident.

Christine looked at Ben, who miraculously was still sleeping, then back to Erik. "Yes," she said, grateful for a normal topic. "How he can still be sleeping is a mystery to me." Her brother looked extremely cozy, albeit out of place, in the formally dressed man's arms. The car lurched and she gasped and held her side.

Erik moved closer to her so he could grab her arm to steady her. "All right?"

Christine closed her eyes a moment in pain and took a breath. "Yes, I think so."

"I'm sure you will like Dr. Martin, and he comes with the best credentials, I assure you."

"Yes, well, it is very nice of you," Christine managed. Erik could tell that her conversational skills were faltering because of the pain.

"I'm sure it is the least I can do, after hitting you like that." Erik was surprised to feel a protective surge run through him.

The car lurched again, and she gasped again. "Here, lean up against me, and I can steady you with my arm, and still hold the baby with the other. Good thing he's sleeping." Erik was not going to question why he was so willing to get so close to this "homeless person." It felt right somehow. Christine gingerly slid over to him, and leaned against him. Erik put his arm around her shoulders, and they rode the rest of the way to Dr. Martin's like that, in silence. Erik noticed that she seemed to fit nicely under his arm, and somehow she her scent was sweet, in spite of her homeless life. Christine seemed exhausted, and kept her eyes closed the entire way to the clinic.

They arrived at Dr. Martin's just as the baby started to wake up. Erik insisted on carrying Christine while Darius brought the baby. Dr. Martin had the most modern, state-of-the-art clinic possible, and even though he was a socialist, and supported public health, he was sought after by the wealthiest clients. His expertise was well-known, and on the days he wasn't at the teaching hospital he saw private clients. He took one look at Christine and knew exactly what dire straits she was in, both physically and financially.

"Erik, put her over here in this exam room." Dr. Martin and Erik were on a first-name basis, because Erik had funded several of Dr. Martin's charities. Erik put Christine carefully on the examining table.

"Now young lady, I have got you in my clutches," Dr. Martin said teasingly, putting on his best facetious bedside manner. Christine cracked an exhausted smile. "I am going to have to examine you; you just tell me where it hurts."

Ben was now awake and waving his fists in the air. Darius had been appointed baby holder in the absence of any car seat or baby carrier. He stayed in Christine's line of sight so she would know he was all right.

"You shouldn't have let her move so much – it has exacerbated the injury – I may have operate, depending on the severity of her injuries," said Dr. Martin.

"Hans, I had to do what was expedient. She didn't want to come at first." Erik said defensively.

"I have to conduct this examination now. Allow the lady some privacy and leave us," Dr. Martin commanded. He had to live up to his eccentric reputation.

After a few minutes Dr. Martin came out with Christine and led her to the waiting room sofa.

"Ben," Christine mumbled, hearing the infant fussing. "He needs his bottle." Darius was awkwardly jiggling the baby. Erik had to struggle to keep a straight face at the sight of his proper servant with the child in his arms.

"She was lucky, and I don't think her injuries are severe enough to warrant an operation. But she will need rest and quiet for a few days to recover. "

"I will bring her to my home. I don't think she has anywhere to go." Ben chose that moment to start wailing.

Christine said, "There's a bottle in his diaper bag. There is still some formula left." Darius shoved the baby at Erik and got the diaper bag and handed it to Christine, who found the bottle. Erik, who was sweating profusely with the crying infant in his arms, looked at Christine, a mute plea in his eyes. Christine held out her arms for the baby.

"No, no, no, you cannot hold the baby just yet. You have to rest," clucked Dr. Martin. Erik was forced to take the bottle from Christine. He found a seat, and stuck the bottle in the baby's face. The baby found the nipple and started sucking hungrily. Erik adjusted his arms around the infant and looked down at him in amazement. The baby's wandering hand found Erik's face and pressed against his mask. Erik started to tense, but the mask was not dislodged, and the baby smiled at him.

"He likes you," Christine said.

"Well, I _am_ feeding him," Erik said sardonically.

"No, I think he really likes you, Erik," Dr. Martin said. "Look, he is not eating now, but he is still smiling at you."

"It is true, he doesn't like everyone, he is a discriminating sort," Christine added.

"Will wonders never cease." Erik was still in sardonic mode, but he felt himself relaxing a bit with the pleasure of holding a noncrying infant. Suddenly it occurred to him that Christine had been caring for the infant by herself, with no place to live. He could not begin to fathom the fortitude needed to survive in such a situation, and found himself impressed by her sheer strength of will.

Ben finished feeding, and was given a new diaper, and they proceeded to Erik's penthouse. By the time they got there it was late, and Christine had fallen asleep. Erik was carrying Christine in when she woke up and protested that she could walk, but Erik overruled her. Darius followed with the baby and their bags.

"Mr. Demetrius, you're back!" Erik's housekeeper, Jeanne Giry, exclaimed as they came in the door. Erik knew he was in trouble. She never called him "Mr. Demetrius."

"Yes, Jeanne, and we have company. I hope you are ready to add babysitting to your many duties?" Erik said dryly, knowing he was getting in even deeper trouble.

"Yes, but what are you doing with this young woman?"

"I acquired her when we hit her. You know what the Chinese say, once you save a person's life you are responsible for them. We brought her to Dr. Martin, and she has no one, it seems, so she is here." Erik could not acknowledge the deep connection he irrationally felt for Christine, not even to Jeanne who had practically raised him. "And she has a baby. Darius has him. I don't know what's taking him so long."

"The poor thing. The car hit her? Why did you do that? It is a wonder she is not in the hospital! Oh, and Isabel called for you. Numerous times." Jeanne said as she followed Erik to the guest bedroom.

"Oh, did she? Did she mention I stood her up for the museum fundraiser? When Christine here shot out in front of the car, she would not condescend to participate in the rescue. What was I to do?" Erik defended himself ironically. "I had to save Christine's life. Isabel is well equipped to fend for herself." Erik laid Christine gently on the bed, reluctant to break contact with her.

The ever efficient Darius chauffeur-metamorphosed-into-babyholder appeared with Ben. Jeanne rushed over to him and took the baby, and put him on the bed next to Christine. Ben was being the model baby, and had remained asleep ever since he was fed.

"We will have to do something about a crib of course. Is it too late to send Darius out for one?" Darius, who was intent on making his escape, looked positively depressed.

"Maybe we have a trunk we can put him," offered Erik.

Jeanne raised her eyebrows at that. "Who are you, and what did you do with my boss?"

"All right, Jeanne, stop teasing me. I am your boss, and you should maintain a modicum of respect."

Jeanne knew a reprimand when she heard one, and was silent.



Erik woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. (Even though it was already the middle of the night when he finally got to bed.) What was that noise? Erik got out of bed and hurriedly put on his mask and robe and went to investigate. Erik realized the noises were from Christine, and from the sound of it, she was having a bad dream. Erik slipped into the shadowed room, and approached the bed.

"No… Stop that!" Christine twisted and thrashed. Her hair was wild. Erik sat on the edge of the bed and caught her hand in both of his, hoping he could quiet her. Suddenly Christine opened her eyes and caught his gaze.

"Christine, you are in my home now, and safe," Erik said, pushing her hair back from her face. "I did not know where else to take you."

"No, there is no place," Christine said, and a tear started to roll down the side of her face. "Where is Ben?" Erik could not help himself and wiped the tear away with his hand, and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"Your baby is safe. He is right here. My housekeeper Jeanne had to put him in a laundry basket because we had no crib. I don't usually entertain infant guests." Erik didn't want to see Christine cry, so he used humor on her. The tears stopped for a moment as she chuckled a bit, but they kept on going.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop, everything is just so terrible right now." Erik took her hand again soothingly, and she did not pull her hand away.

"Yes, I can imagine, if you are throwing yourself in front of cars," Erik said and then asked, "Christine, how are you feeling?"

"I feel very sore. Like I've been hit by a car, as a matter of fact." She smiled at him, and Erik smiled back, amazed at the ease he felt with her. Erik lost himself for a moment in her cerulean blue eyes. All the awkwardness Erik usually felt with another human being was not present with her. She was looked at him, and not at the mask. No one had ever accepted him as quickly as she had.

"Christine, I want you to know you can stay with me as long as you need to recover. I don't want you to have to worry, and it is my fault you are in this state. Once you are recovered, then we can discuss what you want to do next."

Christine frowned, and for a minute Erik was afraid she would not accept his offer. But she sighed and said, "Even though I don't know you, you have been kind to me like no one else has been these past few weeks, and I feel safe with you. So I thank you and promise not to impose on your hospitality for too long."

Erik released the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I promise not to betray your trust in me. I won't embarrass you by asking about the circumstances of your separation with Ben's father."

"Ben's father did not want me, did not want _us._" Her voice wobbled.

_The cur_, thought Erik, surprised at the violence of the thought. _What man would throw out his wife and child?_ "I mean what I say, Christine. You do not have to worry while you are here with me."

"Thank you."

"I will let you get back to sleep." Erik got up to go, but found Christine would not release his hand and was tugging him back.

"Please don't go. Stay with me." She looked at him pleadingly. "I just don't want to be alone."

Erik knew it would be a mistake to stay, but he wanted to be near her, so he said, "All right, Christine. I will stay. Are you sure though? Because I am not going to sleep in a chair." Christine looked a little chagrined, but she nodded and moved over to make room for him in the bed. Erik got in next to her, feeling self conscious when the bed dropped with his weight. He had never gotten into bed with a woman unless they were going to have sex. Christine turned to face him, and put her hands on his arm, closed her eyes and went to sleep. Erik stayed up, watching her face and listening to her breathe, until he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**We don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although we do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time, especially Erik!**

**Forum Alert – I have started a forum entitled: Secrets Left Untold, Q & A. For anyone who wants to ask any of the ten very talented authors a question as to why they chose a certain storyline direction. Or if you would like to discuss your storyline ideas, please feel free. We are very interested in your opinions! And as this project is getting off to such a great start I thought it would be fun to start another round robin but to have you, our expert readers decide what type of story to write. Also if anyone would like to volunteer to write on the next story, here is the place to throw your hat into the ring.**

**Chapter one - ToryD**

**Chapter two - Terpsichore314**

**Chapter three - KatieKay90**

**Chapter four - MJ Mod**

**Chapter five - LostBluePhantom**

**Chapter six – Moonshine's Guide**

**Chapter seven - Phantasmarose**

**Chapter eight - Susana**

**Chapter nine - Splendorous Night Unfurled**

**Chapter ten – Hatred Behind a Mask**

**Chapter 2 – Author – KatieKay90 – Beta – Terpsichore314**

**A/N I am so happy to be apart of this project. I hope I can do justice to the first two chapters. **

**Tory's Note – Hey I hope I got this up ok, I am so high on painkillers right now, I don't even know my own children's names. But I do know that my niece has done an amazing job on this chapter. Plus my Mother-in-law is here for Thanksgiving! She is the epitome of Marie Barrone, so let's hope the next four days pass quickly. **

**Secrets Left Untold**

**Chapter 3**

Erik woke to a ticklish sensation on the unmasked side of his face. Confused, he reached up and brushed a thick brunette curl away from his face. Opening his eyes, he was startled to see that Christine was sleeping peacefully at his side, or, rather, he was sleeping at her side, as this was not his room.

Carefully easing himself out of the bed so as not to wake her, he wondered what had brought Christine to her current circumstances. With so many federal and state agencies available to aid mothers and children, Erik questioned why she found herself on the streets.

Crossing the room quietly, he peered into the makeshift crib that held a wide-awake, smiling Ben. Erik couldn't help the little lurch to his heart as he gazed at Christine's baby boy. Having rarely been around children, let alone infants, Erik was perplexed that little Ben did not seem to fear him as all the other children of his past encounters had. Reaching down, he gently lifted the chubby little boy up into his arms. "I bet you are a hungry little boy," Erik whispered as he held the baby securely. "Come on, let's go see if we can find Jeanne."

∙·•●♥●•·∙

Christine paused in the doorway that led to the large formal dining room, watching her little brother squealing in delight with his new adventure as Erik lifted him into the air. Smiling sadly to herself, Christine wondered what was to become of her little Ben in the dark days ahead.

Erik, sensing Christine's presence, brought Ben safely down in his arms. "Good morning," he called with a gentle smile.

"Good morning," Christine returned his greeting shyly. "I can take him," she said walking quickly towards the elegantly dressed man holding her brother.

"The doctor said that you should take it easy for a few days," Erik said as he pulled out a chair for her. "And I hardly think lifting this little bruiser qualifies as taking it easy."

"But your suit…" Christine protested, only to be waved off by Erik.

"Jeanne," Erik called out towards the kitchen, "Christine is ready for her breakfast."

Christine looked on in alarm as Jeanne entered the room with a large tray filled with a variety of foods. "Oh Jeanne, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," she said and jumped to her feet to assist the older woman.

"It is no trouble at all," she said with a slight Scottish lilt to her voice. "Now, I want you to eat a good-sized breakfast, and then you and I can have a nice long talk."

Christine felt an instant feeling of welcome around Erik's housekeeper. "Thank you."

"Here Erik, you had better give him to me," Jeanne said insistently as she took Ben from Erik.

Erik couldn't help the pleased smile that graced his half-masked face when Ben emitted a sound of protest at being withdrawn from his new friend. "I need to get to the office," he said absently as he rose. "Christine, please make yourself at home. Jeanne," he said, motioning his housekeeper to follow him.

Once he and Jeanne were in the kitchen, he issued several other instructions. "Make sure that she rests. I don't think that she is getting enough sleep. Also get her to give Darius a list of things that she and Ben need," Erik said as he stroked the baby's light brown curls.

"All right. I will also try to get her to open up to me. She seems like she is running from something," Jeanne said more to herself than to her frowning boss. "You'd better be going."

Erik was torn. He wanted nothing more than to stay and keep a careful watch over the young mother and son. With a regretful sigh, he turned and walked towards the door, wondering why he felt such an unexplainable connection with the beautiful Christine and her son.

∙·•●♥●•·∙

Christine looked down at the list and frowned at the various items. With a grateful smile, she handed the list to Darius. "Thank you. I wish I could offer you some money to pay for these," she said softly.

Darius knew that the young woman was more than a little embarrassed at the prospect of accepting the charity of Mr. Demetrius. "Are you sure this is all you require, Ms. Christine?" he asked, noting the sparseness of the list of baby items.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Demetrius is being more than generous. I don't want to take advantage," she said with an earnestness that Darius found refreshing.

"Very well, I had best be on my way, then," he said, inclining his graying head.

Christine smiled as he made his exit. Turning to Jeanne, she again asked if she could offer any assistance. "Jeanne, are you sure I can't help?"

Jeanne looked up from her chopping and shook her head. "No, you are to do nothing but keep me company," she said with a wink.

Christine smiled back at the older woman who had been nothing but accepting of her and Ben. "All right," she said, settling back into her chair as she watched over her sleeping brother. "How long have you been working for Mr. Demetrius?"

"Ah, I guess you could say that I have been with Erik about fourteen years," Jeanne said with a smile. "Erik hired me and my late husband to work for him right after he started his first company. The man is a genius when it comes to making money."

"What is it that he actually does?" Christine asked as Jeanne expertly cored an apple.

"He's an investment banker," Jeanne replied offhandedly as she began to slice her apples.

Christine, who was never one for the financial side of things, didn't really know what that entailed. "So he works for a bank?" she asked hesitantly.

"No lass, he _is_ the bank. He uses his money to invest into different ventures. When the ventures start to pay off he not only recoups his money with interest, he also takes a piece of the profits," Jeanne said as she scooped up her apples into her already prepared piecrust.

Still confused, Christine merely shook her head in defeat. "He works in the city?" she asked as she reached down to replace the blanket that Ben had kicked off.

"His home base is New York, but he has offices in London, Tokyo, and Sydney. Erik used to travel quite extensively but prefers to stay close to home lately," Jeanne said as she carefully added the top crust to her pie. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Only if you will let me help," Christine countered, rising from her chair at the kitchen table.

"Erik will have my head if I so much as let you lift a finger, but I guess you won't come to any harm by putting the kettle on," Jeanne said with a resigned sigh.

Smiling at the prospect of being useful, Christine crossed to the large stove to retrieve the stainless steel kettle.

Once Jeanne had her pie in the oven, she turned to help Christine with the tea. "Christine, you will find the cups in the cabinet over the dishwasher," she advised, taking the tea from the canister on the counter.

Once both women were settled back into their respective seats, Jeanne began to broach the subject that had been the proverbial white elephant in the room all afternoon. "Christine, I don't mean to pry, but how is it that you and Ben ended up on the streets?" she asked as kindly as she could.

Christine stiffened at the question although she knew it was justly asked. "I'm afraid that Ben's father decided that he didn't want us with him any longer," Christine responded truthfully, hoping that Jeanne would continue with her assumption that she was Ben's mother.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Jeanne said as she patted Christine's arm sympathetically. "But surely you have some family that will help you?"

Shaking her head, Christine looked towards her sleeping brother, "No, Ben is all I have now," she said with such sadness that Jeanne's heart began to break for the young mother and son.

"Have you contacted the state agencies, Christine? I believe that they offer all kinds of assistance to single mothers."

Christine's heart began to race at the thought of discovery. "I can't," she replied, tears filling her eyes.

"Christine," Jeanne called out in alarm. "Lass, please tell me what has happened to make you think that you can't ask for help?"

"I…I…" Christine was saved from replying by her brother's cry. "I think he probably needs to be changed."

Jeanne nodded as she reached down to retrieve the awaking Ben. "Come on little one, let's see if we can get you changed and fed," she cooed to the grumpy baby. As she reached the door, she turned to once again face the tearful Christine. "Christine, whatever has happened to bring you to us, please know that you and Ben are safe here," she said with an unmistakable truth which soothed Christine's distraught nerves.

Unable to speak for the overwhelming emotion, Christine merely nodded through her tears, so very grateful that she and Ben had happened upon these special people.

∙·•●♥●•·∙

"Okay, meet me downstairs in ten minutes," Erik instructed his driver, drumming his fingers impatiently upon his antique desk. The news of Christine's paltry list was not digesting well.

"Ah, Erik, do I need to remind you that we are meeting with the Allen brothers in less than half an hour," Nadir Khan, Erik's second-in-command, reminded his boss.

"Cancel the rest of my day," Erik ordered as he rose to get his overcoat.

"Erik! I have been working on this buyout for over eight months now, and now that we are about to finalize the deal, you want to cancel the meeting?" Nadir asked with an incredulous expression.

"Yes," Erik said simply as he opened his office door. "In fact I need you to come with me, so cancel the rest of your day as well."

Nadir stood stone still for a few seconds as he watched his boss walk out the door. Shaking himself, he rushed after his strange employer, stopping only for his coat and instructing his assistant on the change of the day's agenda. Once they were alone on the elevator, Nadir turned questioning eyes on Erik. "All right, what gives?" he asked expectantly, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"I need to go shopping," Erik said as he met his employee's glacial stare.

Nadir paused as he took in the information his boss just imparted. "Did you say you need to go shopping?" Nadir asked carefully, regarding Erik as if he had just escaped from a mental institution.

"Yes, shopping," Erik replied in an annoyed tone.

As doors slid open Nadir wondered what had taken hold of his boss. "Okay, and what are we going shopping for?"

"Baby items, clothes…that sort of thing," Erik said, nodding to several of his employees as he strode through the busy lobby.

Darius held open the door for Erik and Nadir, "Good afternoon, Mr. Demetrius, Mr. Khan," he said formally.

"Darius, take us to the nearest department store," Erik ordered as he entered the car.

Nadir looked perplexed as he slid into the seat beside Erik. "So let me get a handle on this: we are blowing off one of the most lucrative investments we have had in months to go shopping for ah, baby clothes?" Nadir asked, now sure his boss had just lost complete control of his faculties.

Erik raised one perfect eyebrow as he regarded his employee. "That's right Nadir. Do you wish to comment further?" Erik said with a steely tone that warned his number two to tread carefully.

Nadir, knowing that his boss was not one who liked to be questioned, settled back into his seat and refrained from further comment.

∙·•●♥●•·∙

"And just what is it that you would like us to do, Ms. Leigh?" Officer Riggatori asked the angry-looking woman who had been bending his ear for the last twenty minutes.

"I want you to do your job and investigate the little tramp!" Isabel said through clenched teeth.

Vito lounged in his office chair as he regarded the overly botoxed brunette. "Funny thing about the law, Ms. Leigh; I can't just go around and investigate people unless there has been a crime committed," he said with an amused glint in his eyes that only set Isabel's teeth on edge.

Smiling, Isabel knew that she would just have to pull rank. "Well, seeing as you are refusing to assist me, I'm afraid that I will just have to contact the mayor," she said, reaching into her purse for her cell phone.

Vito only leaned back and feigned interest in her side of the conversation. As the conversation neared an end, Isabel held out her phone to him. "Officer Riggatori," he announced in an amused tone. Sitting up abruptly, Vito nodded his head as he listened to the distinguished mayor instruct him on the proper etiquette he expected his officers to extend to one of his top constituents. "Yes, sir, right away," Vito said, swallowing hard at the dressing down he was receiving. Handing the phone back to Ms. Leigh, he began to apologize for his earlier rudeness. "Ms. Leigh, please forgive me. I am of course at your service. Perhaps you could once again tell me about this young lady and her son," Vito said as he pulled at the tight collar of his uniform.

∙·•●♥●•·∙

Erik and Nadir, with a team of professional shoppers, made their way through the baby department of Macy's. "I want all of this delivered and set up by six this evening," Erik instructed the store manager, pointing to several other items he just knew that little Ben could not do without.

"Yes, sir," Brian Reynolds said, smiling as he added up Mr. Demetrius's receipts in his head.

Nadir was trying to hide his amusement as he trailed after Erik. "What's next?" he asked with a knowing look.

Erik frowned as he thought of how little Christine had to her name. "Women's clothing," he announced, motioning for the store manger to lead the way.

Nadir merely shook his head as he followed the eager team of retailers.

After Erik had chosen an entire wardrobe of the best in designer wear, he was brought to the lingerie department. Swallowing hard, Erik tried not to show his anxiousness at picking out Christine's intimate apparel.

Nadir noted the red flush that had taken up residence on Erik's face and decided to have some fun at his boss's expense. "So, Erik, what kind of girl is your Christine? Naughty?" he said as he held up a racy black and red lace teddy, complete with attached garter belt. "Or nice?" he questioned with a gleam of mirth in his eyes as he held up a beautiful pink lacy nightgown.

Erik tried valiantly not to picture Christine in either outfit, but failed as his mind conjured up her beautiful body filling both offerings seductively. "As Christine is a young mother, I'm sure she would prefer the 'nice' version, as you termed it," Erik said with a censuring look to his employee.

Rosalyn smiled to herself as she prepared to tread delicately around the eccentric billionaire. "Mr. Demetrius, do you happen to know Christine's size?" she asked softly.

"Uh, I think the sales people said she would be about a size four," Erik said as he tried to look anywhere but at the multitude of lacy bras and panties.

"Yes, sir, but do you happen to know her cup size?" she asked as delicately as possible.

Erik turned beet red as Nadir began to laugh softly to himself. "I have no idea," Erik said quietly, promising himself that he would send Nadir on the first available flight to Greenland on a bogus investment project to extract revenge on his friend's overstated hilarity.

Rosalyn bit her own lip to keep from smiling at the discomfort of her customer. "Is she about my size?" she asked tactfully.

Erik glanced quickly at the elegant woman's breasts and saw that she was a bit larger than Christine. "Uh, she is a bit smaller," Erik said as Nadir lost his battle with his held-in laughter and began to choke in earnest.

"Then my guess is she would be about a C cup. Why don't I pick out a few things for her," Rosalyn offered as she patted Erik on the arm in a gesture of solidarity.

Nodding his head, Erik agreed, grateful to be spared any further embarrassment. "Thank you," he said, scowling at the recovering Nadir. Turning, he walked over to the awaiting store manager. "Please have everything delivered to my penthouse," he said, handing the eager man his private card.

"Yes, sir, and thank you," Brian said gushingly.

Motioning to Nadir, Erik began to walk briskly towards the exit.

Nadir decided that if he wanted to keep his job he had better not mention the events of the past two hours. "So, where to now?" he asked as Darius held the door open.

"Home," Erik responded with a feeling of contentment he had never before known.

Smiling, Nadir settled back into his leather seat as he looked forward to meeting the young mother and son who had completely turned his boss's world on its proverbial ear within the short time span of one day.

∙·•●♥●•·∙

Office Riggatori, with Isabel smiling menacingly at his side, was questioning a frightened Christine. "Ms. Daae, can you please tell me your previous address?"

"Don't answer that, Christine," Jeanne instructed protectively as she held the phone to her ear. "I am calling Erik," she said, sending a piercing look of unadulterated hatred towards Isabel.

Vito gave Jeanne a dampening look. "If you keep interfering in my investigation, I'm afraid that I will have to arrest you for obstruction of justice."

"We will see what Mr. Demetrius has to say about that!" Jeanne riposted to the offending officer.

Vito wondered what he had done in a past life to have landed in this absurd situation. "Ms. Daae?" he prompted.

Christine was trembling as tears began to run unheeded down her pale face.

Isabel smiled contentedly because she knew that it was just a matter of time before the little tramp was arrested and out of Erik's life forever.

Christine took in a deep breath, preparing to answer the officer's questions. "I was living with my mother before she died about a month ago," she said in a haunted voice that touched even the jaded Vito's heart.

Jeanne, who had finally connected with Erik, was speaking quietly into the phone as she kept a careful watch on Christine. After a moment she ended the call and crossed the room to put a supportive arm around Christine's shaking shoulders. "Erik is on his way. You are not to answer any more questions until he arrives," she said soothingly as she turned her angry stare on the other two occupants in the room.

∙·•●♥●•·∙

Erik's hands were in tight fists as he waited for the elevator to reach the top floor.

Nadir watched his boss's reaction with some trepidation. He could honestly say that he had never seen Erik so enraged. "Erik, do you want me to call Robert?" he offered quietly.

"No," Erik said curtly, with an effort reining in his escalating temper.

As the doors slid open, Erik took in the scene with one glance. Once his eyes landed upon the crying Christine his need for vengeance threatened to overpower his good sense. "I want to know by whose authority do you enter into my home and terrorize my guest?" Erik said in a cold steely tone that sent a chill throughout the room.

Isabel paled at the look of pure rage Erik had offered her upon his entrance into the elegant foyer. "Erik," she began, only to be silenced by Erik's heated gaze.

"Nadir, show Isabel out, and make sure that she never again gains entrance to my home," Erik ordered as he turned his gaze onto the nervous police officer. "Now, I want an answer to my question. Who has sent you?" Erik asked in a voice that cut like a whip.

Vito cleared his throat as he faced the half-masked billionaire. "We received a report of a possible fraud crime in process," he began only to be silenced by Erik's outstretched palm.

"Let me assure you, officer, that the only fraud being perpetrated here is one of your being duped by a jealous woman," Erik said with disdain dripping from every word.

"I am sure that you can understand that I am only doing my job," Vito said as he looked towards the door, wanting only to escape the scathing gaze of the strangely masked man.

"What I understand is that you have frightened my guest!" Erik's voice boomed out angrily, causing Christine to jump.

"Erik," Jeanne said softly, alerting him to Christine's distraught condition.

Erik looked over to Christine in the comforting arms of Jeanne and calmed himself. "Nadir, show the officer to the door, and then contact Governor Dodd. I want him to be aware of how our tax dollars are being spent," Erik said, dismissing the errant officer.

Once Nadir and Officer Riggatori had left, Erik crossed to stand before Christine. "Jeanne," he said softly as he kneeled down at Christine's feet.

"I'll see to Ben," Jeanne said as she turned Christine over to Erik.

Christine wiped at her tears as she sat unmoving before Erik.

"Are you all right?" Erik asked gently and took her trembling hands in his.

Christine looked up into his concerned filled green eyes and felt herself melt. "I'm so sorry to have caused you so much trouble," she whispered brokenly as she began to shake with her overwhelming fear.

"Shh," Erik said as he took the seat beside her and pulled her gently into his arms. "I'm the one who is sorry."

Christine leaned against him as if she could absorb some of his strength. "I think that Ben and I should find someplace else to stay," she said in a barely there voice that alarmed Erik.

"No, you are staying here," Erik said emphatically as he pulled her tighter into his protective embrace.

"But…" Christine began, only to be silenced by Erik's fingers upon her lips.

Shaking his head, Erik watched as her eyes filled with doubt. "Christine, let me help you. I promise you that you and Ben will be safe here," he said, watching her closely.

Christine felt a strange uneasiness in Erik as he tried to convince her to stay, as though it was of extreme importance to him. "I…I…" Christine began, only to begin crying at her untenable situation.

Erik felt his heart still at the look of fear in Christine's blue eyes. Reaching up, he gently wiped away a tear that was trailing its way down her smooth cheek. "Christine, I will do everything within my power to help you," he said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek reassuringly.

Christine closed her eyes as she savored the protective feeling that Erik wrapped around her. Maybe she could trust the strange man who seemed so intent on helping her and Ben. But could she trust him with her secrets; would he still be willing to help her if he knew her dark truth?


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although we do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time, especially Erik!**

**Forum Alert – I have started a forum entitled: Secrets Left Untold, Q & A. For anyone who wants to ask any of the ten very talented authors a question as to why they chose a certain storyline direction. Or if you would like to discuss your storyline ideas, please feel free. We are very interested in your opinions! And as this project is getting off to such a great start I thought it would be fun to start another round robin but to have you, our expert readers decide what type of story to write. Also if anyone would like to volunteer to write on the next story, here is the place to throw your hat into the ring.**

**Chapter one - ToryD**

**Chapter two - Terpsichore314**

**Chapter three - KatieKay90**

**Chapter four - MJ Mod**

**Chapter five - LostBluePhantom**

**Chapter six – Moonshine's Guide**

**Chapter seven - Phantasmarose **

**Chapter eight - Susana **

**Chapter nine - Splendorous Night Unfurled **

**Chapter ten – Hatred Behind a Mask**

**A/N Well, it's my turn now! Gulp! I've never written anything up till now; I've only been betaing for Tory. I hope my chapter join seamlessly with the others. Thanks to Tory for her help with the chapter's flow!**

**  
Happy Thanksgiving to our American friends!**

**Tory's note – I am so proud of MJ! She has done an amazing job on this chapter!**

**Secrets Left Untold**

**Author MJ Mod **

**Chapter 4**

Christine was terrified of telling her secret to Erik; she was scared of his temper. Having seen his in action with Isabel and the police a few moments earlier; she didn't want him to be angry with her. And truth be known the episode had left her utterly drained and feeling guilty. On one hand, if she spoke she risked Erik's wrath, he might feel wronged and be furious at her. On the other hand, she owed him the truth and it'd be the honest thing to do, the right thing. It was the only thing to do. There was always the risk of Ben's father deciding to claim back his son. No paper had been signed and no one had witnessed the events. There was also the possibility of Isabel finding and contacting Joseph. He'd take back his son in an instant if he were offered money, which Isabel has in abundance.

Christine was the only mother Ben had known. Their mom had been too sick to take care of him after his birth. She WAS Ben's mother in every aspect except for giving birth to him and sadly Joseph still had all the rights to his son. No, she'd do it. She'd tell Erik. He deserved to know the entire truth from her. He'd been only kind to Ben and her; yes, she'd do it, even if she felt nauseous at the very idea. She'd do anything to protect her little brother from his father.

She took a deep breath and said to Erik "I need to talk to you. It's very important, it's about Ben." She looked like she was going to be sick.

Erik was wondering what was happening. He felt instantly alarmed at the anxiety in Christine's voice. "What is it?" he asked her sharply.

Christine could feel the tension emanating from Erik's body as he stared at her expectantly. "Not here," she said quietly, not wanting to alert Jeanne to the seriousness of their conversation. "Could we go somewhere to talk in private?"

Erik was getting worried worried. What did Christine want to tell him about Ben that needed to be said in private? "Let's go to my office upstairs," he said as he rose and held out his hand to her. Christine took his offered hand and felt as if some of his strength was passing from him to her. As Erik opened the door to his office Christine was impressed by its grandeur. It was a very functional office as far as Christine could judge. It looked as if it were professionally designed much like what she saw once for a Business Tycoon's on one of her mother's favourite soap operas. Erik gestured for her to sit down in a chair in front of his desk as he sat behind it. His eyes took on a look of concern as he regarded her paleness and she appeared to be overly nervous. Erik feared she was sick. "Christine, are you alright?"

"No!" She cried out as she took the plunge. "I'm not Ben's mother!"

Erik looked confused and angry. "What do you mean, you're not his mother?" he yelled.

"I'm his sister," she said softly as she tried to bank down the fear that was racing through her.

Erik clenched his fist in rage at Christine's betrayal. He took a deep breath as he tried to control the anger and hurt that was filling him as he stared at her with his unforgiving green gaze. His thoughts were filled with bitterness at his own stupidity and his uncharacteristic and unquestioning acceptance of her story the evening before. Perhaps Isabel was correct in her assumption that Christine was committing some crime. Did she take him for a soft touch? Did she honestly think that she could simply use her innocent looks and younger brother to gain entrance into his home? Maybe the accident was some kind of plot against him. But no, there was no way she could have known he was coming. It had been a last minute decision.

"I had no choice, I love Ben as if he was my own son," Christine cried. "I'd do anything for him."

"You had better explain yourself now!" he growled menacingly as he pounded his fist against the smooth polished surface of his desk.

Christine jumped at the violence of his action. "Ben's father is our mother's boyfriend. His name is Joseph Buquet. He threw me out of the house after my mother's death three weeks ago. Mom had left Joseph everything in her will," Christine said with a weariness that almost broke through Erik's rage. "I was studying at NYU on a full scholarship in Computer Aided Design at the time of her death."

"Continue" Erik said curtly without breaking his intense stare.

"Mom had been sick with cancer for a long time, before Ben's birth," Christine informed Erik with a sorrowful voice. "When she became pregnant with Ben, she stopped her treatment so that he would be born healthy," Christine shook her head sadly as she recalled the endless hours of watching her mother faded into nothingness. "From the moment Ben took his first breath, I was the one who held him. I am the one who rocked him to sleep; I am the one who walked with him all through the night when he was suffering from colic. I'm the only mother he's ever known," she said softly as tears filled her eyes.

"What about Ben's father? What right did you have to deprive him of his son? The man must be frantic with worry," Erik snapped at her. He was thinking about his own father and what his mother had done to them. "Ben has every right to know his father and to live with him," he said harshly.

"Joseph doesn't want Ben!" Christine replied vehemently. "He wanted to put him in foster care and I couldn't let him do it."

Erik didn't know if he should believe Christine's story. All he had up to now was her word. He didn't really know her after all. What else had she hidden from him?

Erik looked so cold and distant now, so unlike the kind and caring man she had met the night before Christine thought as she watched him with saddened eyes. She was worried that she might have damaged his trust in her irreversibly with her stupid lie. But she felt she owed him the truth, for he had taken her and Ben into his own home. So even though it would have ensured their safety in Erik's home, she couldn't continue to deceive these people who had been so kind. After all, wasn't there a saying _The truth shall set you free_, she thought to herself with irony. She could only hope it was true and that she chose the right person at the right moment. Seeing that Erik was waiting for further explanations she began to speak again. "Joseph let me take Ben as long as I promised not to interfere with the Social Security death benefits he receives for him," she said with a resigned sigh. "Since then Ben and I have been living on the street going from shelter to shelter. In fact, when your car hit me we had nowhere to go. We had been evicted from the airport lounge," she whispered in a self-defeated tone.

"Why couldn't you just go to a shelter?" Erik asked sharply as he tried to harden his softening heart.

"I couldn't stay there anymore," Christine said as she looked down at her tightly folded hands. "There are men there that prey on women like me," Christine added without looking up.

Erik felt a fire engulf him at the thought of any man putting his hands on Christine. "Weren't there surveillance cameras at the shelter?" He asked with a barely leashed rage.

"Cameras cost a lot and shelters are constantly pressed for money, you need someone to watch them, there's no patrol, and most of the men are drunks or junkies on a high. They're very dangerous and the volunteers don't want to interfere as they're afraid for their lives," she told him in a matter of fact tone that attested to her truthfulness.

Erik didn't know what to think anymore. He had heard about the problems at the city's shelters. Like many people he had seen the series reporting the problems on TV but he hadn't believed all he heard. In fact, he remembered thinking it was yellow journalism. But what if it was barely scratching the surface? What if all Christine had said was true? Still, none of this excused the fact she had lied to him and he felt she had abused his trust.

"Why did you lie to me, Christine?" he asked softly as he regarded her dejected expression. "You could have told me the truth before this. Are you confessing now only because of the scare Isabelle gave you?"

Christine sighed as she looked up at Erik's expectant eyes. Everything was so very complicated and it was all Joseph's fault. And perhaps more than Joseph it was her mother who was guilty. Guilty of not making sure her son was well taken care of. "Erik…" she said as she swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. "I didn't know you. I'm Ben's sister. I have no job, I've left school, I don't have any of Ben's papers, and I have no legal right to him. My only goal was protecting my brother the best I could," she explained. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I can't say that I wouldn't do it all again. Ben is my main concern, everything I do is for him now," she said with such a conviction that Erik had to admire her inherent sense of protection for her younger sibling.

"What did you intend to do? Where were you going?" he asked her in a concerned voice.

"I had no idea, Erik," Christine replied with a short laugh at her own expense. "I really was at my wits end. My only thought was to continue walking until I couldn't stand up anymore or some solution appeared to me. I'm so sorry that I lied to you Erik," she apologized a second time. "I had no choice; but I can see how you'd think that I used you. And I understand why you're angry. Thanks for all the help you've given us. I really appreciated it," she said as she rose to cross to the door and walked out of the room to retrieve her brother leaving a bewildered and somewhat angry Erik behind her.

As she walked down the elegant staircase she saw that Ben was snuggled up contently within Jeanette's arms. It pained her to take away her baby brother from the love and safety he had found in Erik's house. He was laughing at Nadir who was making faces at him. "Thanks a lot for taking care of Ben, Jeanette", she said. "It was very kind of you." She began to dress her brother in his winter clothes and sat him in his stroller even as he began to fuss. She worried he was coming down with a cold as he looked ready to cry. She then took her coat and began to put back their meagre possessions in her bag. "Thank you all for your kindness but I've abused your trust long enough. I'm sorry you spent your money on us, Erik. I never meant any harm," she told them.

"Where are you going?" Erik said irritated while Jeanette and Nadir were looking on with confusion.

"We're going back to the shelter," she announced with a false sense of bravado.

"What about the men you told me about?" Erik protested as he pictured Christine and little Ben at the mercy of the city's most vile sexual predators.

Christine said "I'm sure they're gone by now. There are often new people there. I'll try to find a bed near another family, that's all."

Jeanette asked Erik what was going on. He ignored her and glared at Christine. "I forbid you to go, Christine." He said with an authoritative voice that caused Christine to start in surprise. "It's much too dangerous for you both."

"Erik," she pleaded. "I'm trying to do what's right. Please don't make it more difficult than it already is."

"Don't go Christine. If you do, I'll report you to the Child Protection Service'" he threatened using any available tactics to keep her here safely within his control.

Christine paled at his words. Would he really do it? Would he be so cruel as to take away from Ben the only mother he had ever known? Because she was Ben's mother, in every sense of the word, she thought to herself as she brushed away the fact that she hadn't given birth to him. She looked into Erik's eyes and gasped at the threat in his green eyes. He was deadly serious. "Why are you doing this, Erik? Surely you don't want us here anymore after I've lied to you." Christine said sadly as she watched the man whom she had thought would never hurt Ben or her.

Erik for once was happy he was wearing a mask for it helped hide his apprehensive expression. He'd of course never be so cruel as to carry out his vicious threat on Ben or Christine. He just didn't know how to convince her to stay or why he even wanted them to. "Please, stay. For Ben's sake; he needs a home and I've got lots of room." Erik hoped Christine would accept. He didn't know what he'd do if she refused.

Jeanne and Nadir were looking on bewildered. What was happening here? Christine had lied to Erik and he was threatening to report her to the Social Services? Christine felt tears in her eyes at the thought of the lies she had told these nice people. They had a right to the truth. In a few short phrases she recalled her story. They seemed at the same time relieved and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell us at the beginning?" exclaimed Jeanne.

"I was scared", Christine said. "Ben and I are vulnerable to Joseph's fancies. He can claim his son back at any moment, accuse me of kidnapping, have me thrown in jail and place him in foster care. He has every right to do so and I can't protect my brother. I'm jobless and homeless. No one would let me take care of my brother. I'm not even able to take care of myself," she explained bitterly. I don't care what happens to me, I deserve it all, she thought to herself angrily, but I have to protect Ben from Joseph.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile across town, a jealous woman was preparing her revenge. "If that little nobody thinks she's going to come and take my rich lover away from me. She's got another thing coming," laughed Isabel darkly as she poured herself another drink. Taking out the Yellow Pages she looked under the heading Private Detectives.

After numerous calls she found the one she wanted, Javert Detective agency. "We search, we find, they pay', was their motto. Exactly what she needed to get her revenge on the little street whore and her horrible rug rat. "No one crosses Isabel Leigh without paying very dearly, no one!" Isabel swore to herself as she swallowed the last of her scotch before calling the agency.


	5. Chapter 5

**We don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although we do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time, especially Erik!**

**Forum Alert – I have started a forum entitled: Secrets Left Untold, Q & A. If you would like to join our next round robin that Terpsichore314 is currently writing the first chapter as we speak, please post your name out on the forum. We will be taking the first eight authors. Also I think there was a question if we were only going to have 10 chapters on this story; I can't answer that as we will just have to see where we are led. It was my intention that each author would get to write at least two chapters, but who knows?**

**Chapter one - ToryD**

**Chapter two - Terpsichore314**

**Chapter three - KatieKay90**

**Chapter four - MJ Mod**

**Chapter five - LostBluePhantom**

**Chapter six – Moonshine's Guide**

**Chapter seven - Phantasmarose**

**Chapter eight - Susana**

**Chapter nine - Splendorous Night Unfurled**

**Chapter ten – Hatred Behind a Mask**

**A/N: Sorry, this is my first time with a round robin. I hope this is good. I've really liked the other chapters. Sorry this took so long.**

**Chapter 5 Author-LostBluePhantom **

She had called the detective agency. They told her to come down for a meeting. And now she was here. And it cost her something fierce. A headache. The Javert Detective Agency? Complete morons.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, we just can't help you." the inspector apologized. "And why not?" Isabel growled. "She's a hobo for goodness sake! You can't just make sure she has no criminal record? Or spy on her? OR SOMETHING?!" Isabel was nearly at her wits end. For the last hour, she had been trying her hardest to get something out of the incompetent inspector. "Fine. You've left me no choice." Isabel growled, pulling out her cellphone.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other end. It was a receptionist, she could tell. Isabel took a moment to fake gagging. She hated talking to those overly sunny, happy, perky, people. They made her sick to her stomach.

"Hi. This is Isabel Leigh. I'd like to speak to Governor Dodd please." Isabel said slyly. She still had one last trick up her sleeve.

"He's available right now, do you wish to speak to him?"

No duh. That's why I called in the first place. Isabel thought irritably. She said, "Yes. Yes I do."

Silence for a few moments, and the Governor's rough voice growled on the end, "What is it, Isabel? I don't have time for your petty games. I heard what happened at the house of Mr. Demetrius."

"Father, your private inspectors are morons. Surely you expect good service from all your taxpayers dollars."

"What I expect is my daughter not to call me this much since her stalker-boyfriend dumped her. Isabel, you've had two criminal husbands. Since when do you want an inspector meddling in your affairs?"

"Since Erik dumped me for a hobo,"

"Tell the inspector that he better listen to you, or lose his job, end of story. Goodbye." Silence on the other line. Could he be any crueler? Isabel thought icily. Turning back to the inspector, she said sweetly, "My father, the governor, has insisted that you help me, or his tax auditors will be at your throat.."

Inspector Meguire paled, and then said shakily, "Alright, alright. What is it you need me to do?"

"Find out anything you can about Christine Daae. Who she is, every detail. Down to the shoe size she wore when she was six." Isabel growled fiercely. She blinked in confusion as the inspector nearly jumped back in surprise.

"You know, we're not stalkers . . ."

"You know what I mean! I want a report, next Tuesday."

"We're not some filing company you can order around either!"

"Do you want me to call the Governor again?"

"I don't think he wants you to call him again either." the Inspector growled wryly. "Listen, I can get a team up. We'll get your job done, I promise."

LBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBPLBP

"Christine stay, at least one more night. You're in now condition to be wandering around. You're still recovering. Dr. Martin will have my head, if I let you leave. Christine, for Ben's sake, if not your own, stay." Erik convinced.

Christine pressed a hand against her side. It stung wildly now. The chaos had brought up the pain in it. "Oh alright. Just one more night. I couldn't possibly impose on you anymore than I have." she murmured quietly.

"It's no trouble," insisted Jeanne. "You need to rest dearie. Isabel is a crazy one, I know that. She'll get over it eventually, and welcome you like a sister. For now, though, you need some rest." Jeanne helped Christine up to her room, and closed the door once Christine was settled under her covers. "Thank you," Christine whispered. "Thank you so much." The door was closed. Behind closed doors, Christine began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

We don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although we do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time, especially Erik!

**Forum Alert – I have started a forum entitled: Secrets Left Untold, Q & A. If you would like to join our next round robin that Terpsichore314 is now writing the first chapter as we speak, please post your name out on the forum. We will be taking the first eight authors. Also I think there was a question if we were only going to have 10 chapters on this story; I can't answer that as we will just have to see where we are led. It was my intention that each author would get to write at least two chapters, but who knows?**

**Chapter one - ToryD**

**Chapter two - Terpsichore314**

**Chapter three - KatieKay90**

**Chapter four - MJ Mod**

**Chapter five - LostBluePhantom**

**Chapter six – Moonshine's Guide**

**Chapter seven - Phantasmarose**

**Chapter eight - Splendorous Night Unfurled**

**Chapter nine - Hatred Behind a Mask**

**Chapter ten – ToryD (we start over again)**

**A/N: I would like to Dedicate this Chapter to Lost Nobody, who convinced me to join fan fiction, and Lady Karai, who puts up with my really weird reviews and generally cheers me up. So, without further ado... I present to you... Chapter 6 of our melodrama.**

**Author Moonshine's Guide**

**Chapter 6**

Inspector Meguire stared at the girl who lay eagle-spread on the couch across from him. "So Miss Vieder..." he began. "It's Weidner," the girl snapped. She began coaxing her unruly red hair back into a manageable pony tail. "What do you want?" she snapped. "Well Miss Weidner, I'm investigating Miss Christine Daae?" he said cautiously. The girl instantly perked up, "Why are you... 'investigating' Christine? What has she done to you? Nothing! She's the sweetest soul in the world! How dare you?" The girl's face was flushed. She had leapt to her feet during her rant and was now standing at attention with her hands clenched. "Now Miss Weidner, I assure you I mean Miss Daae no harm. I'm just collecting some information. You were Miss Daae's dorm mate, correct?" The girl nodded sulkily and sat back down, smoothing her floor-length black skirt as she did. "Alright Miss Weidner, what do you know about her son Ben?" The girl thought for  
a few minutes before deciding to answer. "Sweet kid. If I have a baby, I hope mine is as nice as Ben is." She didn't know why the Inspector thought Ben was Christine's son, but she was going to play along. NOBODY disturbed her while she was practicing her lines for the upcoming play, Macbeth. She might not have the biggest part (She was Witch Two), but as Mr. Fauth, the director, often said, "There are no small parts, only small actors." She quietly observed the Inspector. He seemed rather agitated. By watching his movements for the past few minutes and recalling his vocal intonements, she deduced that he didn't want this job; rather he was being forced into it. "Were you forced into this?" she asked. "No, No! Of course not" Meguire stammered. She grunted and picked up her book. It was very good so far. It was called "Amazing Grace". "Is she a relation of yours?" the inspector asked. "Who?" the girl replied absentmindedly. "The author, Stephanie Weidner. You have the same last names.?" Weidner giggled. "No. I wish though. She's a great author. Now I do believe we are done." She quickly stood up and began ushering the Inspector out the door. "Wait," he said, "Where do Miss Daae's parents live?" The girl stared before staring madly at the Inspector. "Over on 42nd street. 325 apartment C. Can't miss it." she huffed before pushing him out the door. She walked over to the side table in her apartment that she and Christine had shared before Christine had mysteriously left. She sighed and gathered up her script preparing to practice. At least until she saw the Society headline. "GOVERNOR"S DAUGHTER JILTED!" She quickly read the article, before gasping. "Oh, Christine," she moaned, "What have you gotten yourself into?" She grabbed her coat and headed outside. "TAXI!" she screeched. Soon enough a taxi pulled over. "Where to, Miss" the cabby asked. "The Penthouse of Erik Demetrius. And step on it!!" she said impatiently as the taxi revved and pulled into traffic.

Erik stared at the paper. "Who wrote this?" he asked in a detached tone. Nadir shifted from foot to foot. He had expected Erik to react with rage, but instead he was acting icily. "A Mr. Buquet sir. He's a journalist." Erik stared at the paper for a few more seconds before tossing the paper into the fireplace. " I will not stand for this," he hissed. "This is ridiculous!! And it makes Christine sound like a slut." He stood up and began pacing. He was mad at everything today. He didn't want Christine to leave. And yet, how could he not let her go? He wanted to make sure she was happy. "You like her don't you?" Nadir's voice penetrated Erik's train of thought. "What?" he said absently. "I asked if you liked her?"  
"Who?" Erik asked. "Why, Christine of course! And you seem quite attached to Ben as well." Erik began sputtering, "What ever gave you that idea?" "Well," Nadir began, "There's the fact you went shopping for her, you stood up to Isabel for her, and..." "I get the point, Nadir," he grumbled. "So do you?" Nadir pressed. "I don't know," Erik replied, staring pensively out the window.

Christine sighed as she pulled on her clothes. Jeanne had come by earlier and had swept up Ben to coddle. She had insisted on it. " Today's my last day with him. It'll only be for a few minutes. Christine stared at the clock. The digital letters proclaimed the time. 11 o'clock. Christine sighed again. She slowly slipped out the door, and began walking towards the kitchen.  
She smiled as she saw Ben sucking on a bottle. Jeanne smiled sadly as she saw Christine. "Do you really have to leave?" she asked in a mournful tone. "Yes," Christine murmured. She took Ben from Jeanne's arms and watched him finish his bottle. She burped him and rocked him to sleep. All of them slowly walked towards the door. They reached the parlor where Erik and Nadir currently sat. "Good morning Christine," Erik said softly. "Good morning, Erik," Christine replied. An awkward silence descended on all of them. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Several knocks resonated throughout the penthouse. Jeanne quickly ran to get it. Erik and Christine stared at each other for several seconds, before glancing away. "Are you really leaving?" Erik asked softly. Christine unable to trust her voice nodded. A voice shattered the silence. "CHRISTINE!" the shout reverberated throughout the house as its owner charged through the door, red hair flying out behind her. Jeanne came panting in after her. "I'm sorry sir, I couldn't stop her. The girl was babbling on to Christine. "Oh my god, Christine are you all right? And Ben, is he okay? Why didn't you call me. Oh my God, Oh my God!!" Christine gave Ben to Jeanne and attempted to calm her friend down. "Ann, Ann calm down. Deep breaths, now, deep breaths." Ana calmed down and wobbled over to a chair and collapsed onto it. "Ana Weidner, what are you doing here?" Christine asked. "You know her?" Nadir asked. Christine nodded. "We shared a dorm room." "Yeah," Ana agreed, "Even though we had totally different majors." "How is the Theater Studies going anyway, Ana?" Ana grinned. "Fine. I'm Witch Two in Macbeth. But I digress. To quote one of my lines: Something wicked this way comes. Have you read the Society section yet?" Christine's stomach sank. "No," she replied. "Well your mother's novio wrote something really nasty. Christine, you should have told me that you were having trouble with him. I would have gone and kicked his a... you get the idea." she paused, composing her next sentence. "Did you really jilt Isabel Leigh?" she asked Erik. He stiffened, as he replied, "No." Ana stared at him before addressing Christine, "Christine, do you remember what I told you when you first came to NYU?" Christine nodded, "Yeah. You said don't deal with the rich of New York. Why do you ask?" Ana began blushing slightly. "Yeah, well, a private investigator came over today. And he was... well he was asking about you. And I told him where your mom used to live. I'm really sorry, I didn't know she was dead, so he's going to be talking to Buquet." Ana had started crying slightly. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know." Christine immediately tried soothing her. "It's all right." Ana shook her head. "That's not the worst," she said between sniffles. "I think that the investigator was working for Isabel Leigh!" and with that closing statement, Ana completely broke down in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets left behind**

**Forum Alert – I have started a forum entitled: Secrets Left Untold, Q & A. If you would like to join our next round robin that Terpsichore314 is now writing the first chapter as we speak, please post your name out on the forum. We will be taking the first eight authors. Also I think there was a question if we were only going to have 10 chapters on this story; I can't answer that as we will just have to see where we are led. It was my intention that each author would get to write at least two chapters, but who knows?**

**Chapter one - ToryD**

**Chapter two - Terpsichore314**

**Chapter three - KatieKay90**

**Chapter four - MJ Mod**

**Chapter five - LostBluePhantom**

**Chapter six – Moonshine's Guide**

**Chapter seven - Phantasmarose**

**Chapter eight - Splendorous Night Unfurled**

**Chapter nine - Hatred Behind a Mask**

**Chapter ten – ToryD (we start over again)**

**A/N: I am currently the author of Black Despair, a Leroux based period story. This is a very different type of story. Imagine taking a cross-country trip and you only get to control the car between Ohio and Indiana. I had a lot of fun writing this. **

**Author: Phantasmarose**

Chapter 7

Darius took Ana home. Once the girl had left an uncomfortable quiet descended on the household. Erik growled and left for his room. Christine picked-up Ben and played with him for a while. Strange, what a calming effect the baby had on her. Changing and cleaning him were not chores, simply a part of a loving routine. Her feelings for Ben ran deep and she could not have loved him more had he been her son. She fell asleep cuddling Ben in her arms.

As soon as she had finished her breakfast, Jeanne walked up to her and with a smile on her lips said, "Christine, Mr. Demetrius said for you to pack all your things as quickly as possible and Darius will take them down for you." Christine was shocked by the abruptness of her dismissal. She liked Jeanne and felt hurt that the older woman thought it amusing that she was being kicked out. Quietly she went to pack her bags and gather Ben.

* * *

Christine sat in the limousine. All her bags had been stuffed in the back. Tears threatened to spill, but she held on to them, much harder times were ahead now. She had expected the ax to fall but she frowned at Erik's way of getting rid of her. She felt like last nights garbage. He was probably tired of all the problems she had brought him. Ana's visit must have been the final straw. He was an important, busy man. He did not need all the aggravation she and Ben and brought into his life. She also remembered that she had lied to him and that he had been so very upset. She could not blame him for throwing her out as quickly and as efficiently as possible. After all he was a business man. On the other hand, she would forever be grateful for all the things he had done for her. Despite all the logical reasons, she had for feeling grateful, Christine hurt. Why hadn't he told her himself that he wanted her out. He had not even said good-bye! Ben sat on his car seat busily sucking on his knuckles. She bent over him and kissed his head.

"We'll be fine sweetie. Somehow we're going to make it," she said to Ben. His wide innocent eyes stared up believing in her. _Please, please, don't let me fail him! _

She rested her head on the side window. The city looked beautiful as they left it behind. She should ask Darius where was taking her, but she was too tired to ask, too tired to care. When you had no roots, and nowhere to go any place was as good as the next.

"Ms.? Ms. Christine? We are here"

Christine awoke and looked out the window. They were in the woods on a winding gravel road. At the end was a small stone cabin with an untidy pile of wood next to it. Darius opened the door for her and let her out. She held Ben in her arms.

"This way Ms. Christine." He pointed to the front door of the cabin

"My things" she said pointing to the car trunk.

"I will take care of them. Please do not worry yourself."

They went inside the cabin and Darius took Ben from her arms. Inside was a finely decorated room. Modern furniture belied the rustic outside of the cabin. A fire was lit and Erik stood by poking the ambers. He was dressed in a white shirt and grey slacks.

"Christine! Welcome," he said turning to her.

"What is this all about Erik? Why am I here?" She felt completely confused.

"You need a period of relaxation. There is too much stress at home right now. I borrowed this cottage from Sameh, a trusted employees' brother. It is untraceable. So, Ms. Leigh and her slew of investigators will just have to entertain themselves doing something else. However, if anyone should make their way up here…I will take the situation into my hands."

"Erik you are just wonderful!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug promptly followed by a kiss on his good cheek. "Oh! I'm sorry…I shouldn't have." She felt the heat rise on her cheeks.

He stood stiffly by the fire. A small smile played on his lips. He started poking the fire again.

"Darius, show Christine to her room. And, Darius…don't look so nervous. There's a nurse upstairs ready to take over Ben."

The chauffer looked relieved and gave Erik a half smile.

Once she had left the room, he touched the cheek she kissed. His stomach was still constricted. Why did Christine always have this effect on him? _She is nothing to me. Just a passerby in my life. _He knew he was lying to himself, from the first time he'd seen her she was special to him. He would protect her against all odds. _Christine._

* * *

The rattling at the windows continued throughout dinner. Erik had said it was a northeaster. He'd cooked for them

"I'm surprised a man like you knows how to cook. Mr. Demetrius," she teased.

"I demand the best because I know intimately what it is. That goes for everything I own or enjoy." He had made them poached Sea Bass seasoned with olive oil and lemon juice. He added roasted potatoes with julienne carrots and green beans. "It's a simple meal. Try it."

"Erik it's delicious." She said swallowing quickly so she could eat more.

He looked proud of his meal

"Our wine should be just about right." He checked the wine's temperature "It's a 1998 Chateau Soucherie Anjou Blanc." He said holding the bottle.

She gave him a blank look.

"It's a white wine," he conceded shrugging his shoulders and pouring for them.

As soon as the meal was done he announced, "I have fresh fruit for dessert."

"Oh kiwi I love those"

He pealed and cut it into thin slices for her. "Have you ever tasted mango?"

"Yes, I love it ripe."

"Believe me, this one is ripe." He put a thick slice on her plate. "Here, see if it's to your liking." He said pushing a small piece into her mouth. Her lips touched his finger.

He felt a tremor that when down his back. His whole body reacted. He removed his hand and poured them a little more of the cold wine. He could still feel the softness of her lip against his fingers. _She is here to relax, not to have to put up with the likes of you. _

Their conversation flowed easily. Mainly about the state of unemployment, the possibilities of getting a good education on the Internet. By the end of the evening, they had finished the bottle and fruit. The storm was truly raging now.

"Good-night Erik."

"Will you be all right?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine Erik. I think."

"Good-night Christine."

* * *

Erik was lying on his bed when he heard the crash and a scream. "Christine!" He was out of his room and on his way down the hall to Christine's room. He opened the door to shattered glass. A branch had come in through the window. The wind howled through the opening. He reached for her and picked her up. "Glass" he said, carrying her out of the room.

Her eyes were wide as they fell on his face. "Erik?"

In a split second he realized that in his rush and worry, he had left his mask behind. Her face was two inches away from his. His mouth opened but nothing came out. Before he could, put her down to run away, her hand had come up and she caressed the rough side of his face. "It's all right," she murmured softly. "You wear yours on the outside." He leaned his forehead on hers and sighed. Their eyes met and silently he changed direction, going toward his room.

00


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets left behind**

**The second round robin is underway with the penname of Round Robins. The title of the story is Mask Behind the Mask, a period piece. I have been assigned chapter 2 and am nervous about my first attempt at something historical, so please read and leave me kind reviews. I should have my chapter up later this weekend. KayBlueEyes has started us off with a fantastic chapter one. Tory**

**Chapter one - ToryD**

**Chapter two - Terpsichore314**

**Chapter three - KatieKay90**

**Chapter four - MJ Mod**

**Chapter five - LostBluePhantom**

**Chapter six – Moonshine's Guide**

**Chapter seven - Phantasmarose**

**Chapter eight - Splendorous Night Unfurled**

**Chapter nine - Hatred Behind a Mask**

**Chapter ten – ToryD (we start over again)**

**A.N.- Wow, Phantasmarose has left me with quite a little turn to work with. Oh the possibilities that this story could unfold, but I'm afraid I must keep it at a safe level; nothing will happen in this chapter to warrant raising the rating or anything of the sort. Well, I've had some very wonderful authors go before me in this round robin and I hope to live up to their work. Let me know how I do!**

**Chapter 8**

The storm outside continued to rage. Rain drops pattered loudly against the windows as Erik carried Christine into his room and placed her on the bed.

Christine's trembling had slowed and her breath was coming easier as the adrenaline from the broken window began to wear off. But her concentration was not focused on herself, but the male before her; or more importantly, the unmasked male before her.

Through the flickering light of a single candle in the far corner that Erik had lit before going to bed, Christine could see nothing but shadows of the left side of Erik's beautiful face.

The right side, however, was a very different story.

The light flickered off of skin that was so badly wrinkled and scarred; Christine couldn't even begin to guess what had caused them. The corner of his lip was disfigured enough to see a few of his back teeth, even with his mouth firmly closed on the left side. His nose was invisible behind the swaying shadows, but Christine suspected that it too had been affected as it was usually fully covered by the mask.

But through all of the wrinkles and the deep scars, one thing caused Christine's gaze to linger; his eyes. No matter how horrifying the features seemed, Erik's eyes were both perfect, looking at her with a mixture of want and fear.

It was in that moment that Christine realized the one question on Erik's mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Does she still want me?_

Erik watched Christine's face for any change in expression.

He was horrified. How could he have forgotten about his mask?

The one thing he absolutely refused to go anywhere without. That first unfeeling scrap of clothing from his childhood.

But the longer he watched, the more he realized that Christine didn't seem afraid, just curious.

He continued to stand utterly still, wanting Christine to make the first move, no matter what it may be.

Ever so slowly, Christine stood and moved as close to Erik as she could without touching him.

He watched as one delicate hand slowly reached up and came to rest on his deformed cheek. The feather-light touch sent waves throughout Erik's entire body, but he didn't pull away. He only continued to stand and gaze at the young woman before him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

His skin was much different than she had expected it would be. Instead of rough and rigid as it had looked, it was soft and warm under the many wrinkles.

Christine looked up and met Erik's gaze, returning all of the feelings without hesitation. "You're beautiful."

The words whispered around the room like a phantom, filling every corner with its feelings and power.

Erik's hands quickly moved up and covered Christine's where it cupped his disfigured cheek gently, but his gaze never left hers.

"Christine." The fear in his voice was evident as he tried to speak the jumble of thoughts rushing through his head.

Christine slowly shook her head and lifted her free hand to take one of his. She brought it to her lips and placed a feather-light kiss on his knuckles, then his palm.

"I love you Erik Demetrius."

Before he could even finish registering the statement, Christine stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

Erik couldn't help but immediately stiffen in surprise and shock before he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Time seemed to stop as he wrapped his arms around Christine's waist.

The room was suddenly filled with a blinding light and was automatically followed by an extraordinarily loud clap of thunder.

Christine's eyes snapped open as she broke the kiss and clung tightly to Erik, her face buried in his chest.

As soon as the noise dies away, a new one filled the room; that of a screaming baby boy in the next room.

"Oh no, Ben!" Christine quickly pulled back and tried to move toward the door, but Erik gently ushered her to sit back down on the bed.

"Don't worry. I will go fetch him."

Erik turned to leave the room when he heard a frightened whisper behind him.

"Please. Don't leave me alone."

Erik turned back around and saw the wide-eyed fear in Christine's eyes as she trembled violently.

Erik's brow furrowed in slight confusion.

Another bright flash filled the room and Christine covered her head and quivered as thunder once again cut through the air.

_She is afraid of lightning and thunder. I hope that this fear was not a result of something that vulgar man did to her or Ben._

The baby continued to wail as Erik quickly moved back to Christine. He carefully took both of her hands and helped her to her feet.

"Come along. Your little brother needs you."

Christine smiled sadly as the two exited the room and entered another.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ben lay crying in the crib they had brought along on the opposite wall to the window. Everything in the room was as it should be, proving that the child had been awakened by the storm.

Christine quickly released her hold on Erik's hands and moved to her brother. She lifted him out of the crib and whispered quietly to him.

"It's all right Ben. No more crying. Ssshhhhh. We are right here."

Erik smiled slightly from the doorway. He wasn't fully sure if Christine had meant for the statement to include him or not.

Christine made her way across the room, still gently shooshing the crying baby. She looked up at Erik with a sheepish little smile.

"I don't believe Ben much likes loud noises either."

Erik smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come. Let's get some sleep."

He gently led her back to his room.

Christine seemed hesitant at first, but she gently set the now silent Ben in the middle of the large bed and climbed in on the right side.

Erik waited until she was situated before he lay down on the left side. He rolled to his side and looked to Christine, who had done the same.

"Good night Christine. Do not worry, you are both safe here."

Christine reached over Ben's tiny frame and placed her hand on top of Erik's laying on his hip. "Good night Erik. And thank you."

Erik smiled as he rubbed his thumb over Christine's knuckles. _She is wonderful. How did I ever find someone like her? I will explain everything to her tomorrow; hopefully she will still feel the same way after she sees my face in the light._

Very soon, all three were asleep; the storm now nothing more than a far away memory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets Left Untold**

**The second round robin is underway with the penname of Round Robins. The title of the story is Mask Behind a Mask, a period piece I can't post a link here (formating issues) but the story id is **3285102 for those of you who have had a hard time finding it. **I have been assigned chapter 2 and am nervous about my first attempt at something historical, so please read and leave me kind reviews. KayBlueEyes has started us off with a fantastic chapter one. Tory **

**Chapter one - ToryD**

**Chapter two - Terpsichore314**

**Chapter three - KatieKay90**

**Chapter four - MJ Mod**

**Chapter five - LostBluePhantom**

**Chapter six – Moonshine's Guide**

**Chapter seven - Phantasmarose**

**Chapter eight - Splendorous Night Unfurled**

**Chapter nine - Hatred Behind a Mask**

**Chapter ten – ToryD (we start over again)**

A/N Hello everyone! I am so very sorry that I have held this story up for so long! Christmas is a very hectic time for my family, so I had no time to do anything that I had hoped to accomplish! But here is my addition to the story. I took a rather different approach to this chapter than I think you all would have wanted, but I wanted to leave some of the fun for ToryD in her chapter! Hope you like mine!

Chapter 9

"Can't you go any faster?!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Ma'am, but traffic is being a bother as it were."

Isabel growled loudly as she slumped back in the seat in a huff, arms crossed over her chest. "You're all incompetent, every last one of you. How hard is it to find out some measly information on one no good, disgrace of a hobo?!"

Meguire sighed quietly as he continued to drive, but he didn't vocalize an answer. After having spoken to Ms. Ana Weidner, he had gone back to his office and looked up any information he had on her and the people that lived at 42nd street. 325 apartment C. Sadly, he couldn't find a trace of information that would help him, other than the fact that the mother had recently passed on.

But this information didn't sit well with Isabel at all. She had made it thoroughly clear that if the Inspector didn't go and speak with the other residents of the apartment, another phone call would be made to dear old Daddy. And that was the last thing Meguire needed at the moment.

So that is how he ended up where he was now; putting his vehicle in park outside of 42nd street. 325 apartment C.

"Here we are Ma'am."

"Very well then. It's about time." Isabel stuck her nose and chin in the air and continued to sit in the seat. After a moment of neither of them moving, Isabel finally gave a loud sigh of annoyance. "Well!? Aren't you going to open my door for me?!"

Meguire rolled his eyes as he got out his door and moved to the other side to open the passenger door.

Isabel stepped out and flipped her hair in his face as she walked past him to the apartment building.

Meguire wanted so much to just turn around and leave this awful woman standing on the curb. Now he understood why Mr. Eric Demetrius had done just that. But sadly, that is the very reason he was here now, dealing with this woman himself. He settled for slamming the door shut before slowing making his way across the yard.

Isabel was already outside of apartment C when he reached her, banging furiously against the door.

Loud shuffling could be heard from the other side of the door as a gruff voice yelled through. "All right already. I'll get there when I get there!"

Isabel huffed as she crossed her arms again. "Well I never! The nerve of the men in this city today!"

Meguire could only roll his eyes once more as the door in front of them swung open.

Before them stood a man that's appearance matched his voice to a tee.

At about 6', he was built as though he had been a football player or wrestler in high school, but it seemed that too many years and too many beers were catching up to him as his stomach was slightly bigger than it should have been. His brown hair had been buzzed into a military cut and his face was unshaven. He was wearing a white t-shirt and faded jeans.

The man eyed the two people at his door in an irritated manner. "What do you want?"

Meguire continued to stare at the man for another minute, until he was elbowed in the ribs by Isabel. With a sideways glare at the woman, he turned back to the male.

"Yes, I am Inspector Meguire, this is Ms. Isabel Leigh. Are we addressing a Mr. Joseph Buquet?"

The man eyed the inspector for a second, before slowly nodding his head once. "What's it to you?"

Isabel was far from patient as he pushed pass Meguire and looked at Joseph sternly. "We want information on Christine Daae. She is ruining my life and I want her out!"

Joseph looked at the annoying woman before him. "Yeah, I know the feeling. That's why I threw her and that worthless little brother of hers out of here as soon as I could. She wasn't my daughter, and that little pipsqueak wasn't even worth me calling my son. They could both go die in a gutter for all I care."

This little bit of information caught Isabel by surprise. "So, she isn't the mother of the boy, but you are the father?"

Joseph raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so what? If that idiot wanted to take care of him like her son, she can do it out on the streets. All I want is to see her break down when she can't take care of him out there in the cold."

Isabel grinned evilly to herself. _"That stupid little girl cares more about that precious little baby than she cares for herself. If I can get this over obnoxious man to call for custody of the boy, Christine would die of grief! And I will get my Erik back!"_

Meguire had no idea what was going on as Isabel smiled sweetly at Joseph.

"Well Mr. Buquet, I wish to speak to you on a little matter. And I assure you, you will find this very much to your liking."

She took him by the crook of the elbow and led him into the apartment.

Meguire fully contemplated leaving while he still could, but knew that that would only bring him more grief when Isabel came back to him again. He slowly made his way into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, sunlight was shinning brightly through the windows of the cabin many miles away.

The open curtains allowed the light to filter into the room and shine brightly on the young woman in the bed.

Christine turned away from the light and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled when she saw Ben sleeping soundly beside her. But the smile faltered slightly when she saw the other side of the bed was unoccupied. _"Erik?"_

She slowly sat up and looked around the room.

"Good morning Christine."

Her gaze snapped to the mirror on the other side of the room, where Erik stood with his back to her.

She could she his reflection in the mirror, but it was positioned to where she could see nothing but the perfection and beauty of the one side of his face.

"Good morning Erik."

Erik took a very deep breath and let it out slowly before he began to turn around. They had so much to talk about, and he didn't know where to begin. But he guessed the best place to start would be to let her see him without the mask, and let things escalate from there.


	10. Chapter 10

**We don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although we do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time, especially Erik!**

**A/N Wow I can't believe that we have come to my second chapter in out little story. I have been very happy to see all of the encouraging reviews that all of you wonderful readers have left for all of our very talented authors. So now it is my turn to change the course of the story in my own angst-happy way, so hold onto your seats ladies, cause here we go….**

**Authors **

**Chapter one/ten - ToryD**

**Chapter two/eleven - Terpsichore314**

**Chapter three/twelve - KatieKay90**

**Chapter four/thirteen - MJ Mod**

**Chapter five/fourteen - LostBluePhantom**

**Chapter six/fifteen – Moonshine's Guide**

**Chapter seven/sixteen - Phantasmarose**

**Chapter eight/seventeen - Splendorous Night Unfurled**

**Chapter nine/eighteen - Hatred Behind a Mask**

**Secrets Left Untold**

**Chapter 10 – Author – ToryD **

**Beta – Terpsichore314 (I'm so jealous, you get to write the best chapter of the story next!)**

Erik slowly turned to face Christine without looking directly at her, for he did not think he could bear to see the look of disgust in her beautiful eyes.

Christine braced herself, not wanting to flinch away from the sight of Erik's unmasked face. She had seen him briefly last night in the dim light, which if she were completely honest with herself, she had to admit that she was slightly taken aback by the severity of his disfigurement. _Stop it Christine! _her mind admonished her sternly, forthis was the same man who had found it in his heart to help a complete stranger. The same sweet, caring man who had shown her and her baby brother nothing but kindness and compassion.

With firm resolve, Christine looked upon Erik's scarred visage with a courage pulled from the very depths of her soul. Her heart leaped into her throat as she witnessed for the first time the unmitigated horror of his features. His scars resembled the worst of a Hollywood horror film; the right cheek was concaved with a thin veil of translucent yellowed skin that failed to hide the multitude of blood vessels that ran underneath. His right eye socket was malformed, causing the eye to droop down in a most sinister and threatening fashion.

Yet somehow Christine did not feel fear or disgust, only sorrow that such a tender man would be forced to bear such a horrendously heavy burden. Seeing the tenseness of his body, Christine realized that Erik was resignedly awaiting her scream of fear, a reaction that she was sure he had received a number of times. Rising silently from the bed, she approached him slowly. As she stood just inches away, she reached out and tentatively caressed the indentation of his right cheek. She watched in awe as the man before her finally looked into her accepting eyes with tears of grateful joy filling his own.

"Christine," his choked whisper moved her as he pulled her roughly into his tight embrace. Unable to speak past the emotion, Erik simply held her close feeling for the first time in his life the total acceptance of another human being.

Christine leaned into Erik's strong chest, savoring the closeness that she had never before experienced. For some unknown wondrous reason, with this man she had found a peace that called her home. Ben began to coo from his position between two pillows that Christine had placed around him to keep him from falling off the bed. Pulling slightly out of Erik's arms, Christine smiled up into Erik's unmasked face, already becoming accustomed to his disfigurement. "Well I guess Ben is up," she said lightly, tying to ease the emotion of the moment.

"I'd better get my mask," Erik said as he began to reach for his mask that lay beckoning upon the tall dresser, only to be forestalled by Christine.

"No," she said insistently with a gleam of purpose in her blue eyes. "I don't want you to ever wear that mask while you are alone with me or Ben."

"You don't know what you are saying," Erik began as he tried to hide away from her searching gaze. "Children are frightened of this," he said with self loathing as he pointed to the deformed side of his face.

Reaching over, Christine pulled him around to face her. "Oh Erik, don't you know that children are only frightened of what they don't understand?" she said softly as she caressed his cheek lovingly. "Ben is still so young, he won't be afraid. I want him to see you as you are, a sweet caring man, not a man that hides behind a mask."

Erik swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in his throat. "I don't want him to be afraid of me," he said with a sadness that pierced Christine's heart.

"Trust me, Erik," she whispered earnestly, knowing the magnitude of what she was asking of him.

"All right," Erik relented with a deep sigh.

Smiling her gratitude, Christine leaned up and began to kiss his lips lightly only to be pulled into a much deeper kiss.

Erik's insistent tongue gained entrance past Christine's soft pliant lips, savoring the sweetness that only she could offer.

Christine felt as if she was floating ten feet off the ground as Erik deepened the kiss into something she had never before felt. She could feel their souls seeking out the other, joining in this one moment in time, as one.

Ben's squeal of delight forced them apart as they both drew in deep breaths in order to recover from their earth-shattering kiss. "Wow," Christine said in a breathless tone.

"You little brother needs to work on his timing," Erik said ruefully as he stared at her flushed features.

"Yes, well that is something he will definitely be working on in the future," Christine said as he pulled out of Erik's embrace to entwine her hand through his. "Let's go see what he wants."

Erik stiffened slightly and reluctantly allowed Christine to pull him towards the bed.

"Good morning, my angel," Christine said in an animated tone as she looked down at her happy little brother.

Ben pumped his arms and legs in an excited manner, showing his happiness at finally gaining their attention.

Lifting his sturdy little body into her arms, she could feel the extent of his nighttime diaper. "You need a change, big boy," she cooed at him. "Erik, take him while I get him a new diaper."

Erik tentatively took Ben into his arms, carefully turning his scarred face away from Ben's direct gaze.

Christine watched with a heavy heart as she made her way back to her own assigned room where her and Ben's belongings still resided. "Please don't let me down, Ben," she whispered to herself as she collected the diaper bag, premixed formula and a bottle for Ben's breakfast.

Erik couldn't help but smile at the enormous amount of noise Ben's happy squeals made within the room. Ben looked up expectantly at Erik as he just realized that something was different about the man that he had come to know over the last few days. Lifting his chubby little hand he began to pat Erik's scarred cheek as he made a thorough study of Erik's new visage. Seeing nothing of notable interest Ben began to babble in a language all his own, unknowingly giving Erik one of the greatest gifts he had ever received. Lifting him up closer he kissed the top of Ben's smooth, fine-haired head, thanking god for bringing not only this precious baby into his life but allowing him to meet the woman who had brought about a chance of happiness that had eluded him all of his long lonely years.

Christine walked back into the room and paused in the doorway as she took in the tender scene between Erik and little Ben. _Thank you Ben_, she called to her brother silently as her heart filled with a joy that she knew few were lucky to ever experience. She watched Erik lift Ben high into the air, both of their expressions only holding the purest of joy.

_This is my family_, she thought to herself as tears began to fill her eyes. _This is the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with, and together we will give Ben a safe and loving home that he so deserves._ A smile spread across her face as tears began to trail lightly down her cheeks.

Erik turned around and drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked as alarm shot through him.

Christine walked slowly towards her two men. "Nothing's wrong," she responded gently as she reached up and caressed his scarred cheek. "Everything is just so very right."

Erik released his held breath as he leaned down and took her lips in a tender kiss. Christine was correct in her statement, everything was just so very right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Isabel drummed her fingers impatiently upon the antique table as she awaited the end to her father's latest lecture.

Gerald Dodd glared down at his disappointing daughter. "Do you have any idea what your petty actions are costing me? Do you want me to lose the next election? A man of Erik Demetrius's stature is not to be crossed, Isabel. He has more money and connection than I could ever hope to gain in a lifetime," he said truthfully.

"Really, father, you act as though Erik is the King of New York or something," Isabel said sarcastically as she studied a small chip in her pink lacquered nail.

"He might as well be for all of the control he wields within the city," Gerald imparted as he paced the length of the elegant dining room in the governor's mansion. "Listen, honey, I am sorry that Demetrius hurt you, but you just have to move on now," he said in a gentler tone, causing Isabel's face to flush a most unattractive red.

"I will not move on!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. "If that little hobo thinks that she can have Erik without a fight then she has another thing coming!"

Gerald shook his head in disgust at his illegitimate daughter. He had failed her and he knew that the majority of the blame for Isabel's shortcomings lay solely at his feet. "Isabel, I have never asked anything of you in the past; Lord knows that I owe you for your continued silence as to your proper place in my life," he said sadly as he pulled up a chair to sit beside her. "But I need you to promise me this one thing, sweetheart, please leave Demetrius and his guests alone."

"You're right, father, you do owe me for my silence," she said coldly as she pinned Gerald with a sharp piercing gaze. "So you can just forget my leaving Erik and his little bitch alone. In fact, father dear," she said sarcastically, "if you want my cooperation to retain your deepest, darkest secret, then you are going to help me put that little bitch back on the streets where she belongs."

"Are you threatening me?" Gerald asked with incredulity clearly displayed across his wrinkled face.

With a sinister smile upon her perfectly outlined lips, Isabel regarded the weak little man she called father. "Threatening is such an ugly word, let's just say that I am letting you know the consequences of not doing as I say," she said in a simple tone of voice that sent a chill of dread down Gerald's spine. Seeing that her father was reeling from her ultimatum, she rose gracefully from her Chippendale chair and reached for her Hermes bag. "Just so we are clear, father dear, I will expect a call from one of your social workers within the hour," she said as she calmly walked towards the doorway and made her exit, unconcerned at the destruction she had just leveled at her father.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_One month later_

Christine pushed her salad around on her plate as she tried to calm her anxiety over leaving Ben behind. She was amazed that with all of the places that she and Erik had been in the past month that this was the very first time they were without little Ben. She knew that Erik had gone to a lot of trouble in planning their evening alone, but she couldn't help but worry about her little brother. They had attended the opening of the American ballet, a dream come true for her as she recalled her dreams as a young uncoordinated girl in her first ballet class. But as the evening wore on, all she wanted was to hold little Ben within her arms.

Erik was equally distracted as he wondered what his little buddy was up to at this moment. He knew that Ben had been cutting a new tooth and was more than a little cranky when they left a little more than two hours ago. He had actually felt a little warm when his kissed his little cheek before he left. What if it wasn't only a tooth that was causing Ben discomfort, his anxious mind questioned as he pushed away his half-eaten salad. "Christine, I'm sorry, but I need to call Nadir and check in on a deal that we have in the works," he said as he rose from his chair.

"Oh, while you make your call I'll just run to the ladies room," she said in a rush as she rose from her own chair, oblivious to the vision she created in her soft green chiffon knee-length cocktail dress.

Erik's eyes darkened as he watched her dress move gracefully over her feminine curves as she walked towards the restaurant lobby. Swallowing hard, he wondered how long he was going to have to wait until he could ask her to be his wife.

"Mr. Demetrius, is there a problem with the salads?" the young waiter asked as he approached one of his most important patrons.

"No, Philippe. Everything is excellent as always; if you will excuse me I have a call to make," he said as he patted the young waiter upon his shoulder.

"Yes, sir," Philippe said as he withdrew the two plates of barely eaten salad.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine withdrew her cell phone the moment she entered the elegantly decorated ladies room. Quickly dialing the number to Erik's penthouse, she waited until her call was answered.

Marie was drying Ben with a fluffy white towel when the phone rang. "I wonder who that could be?" she said as she wrapped him up and carried him to the ringing phone. "Demetrius residence," Marie answered professionally.

"Marie," Christine sighed into the phone as she took a seat on the soft, velvet-covered bench. "How is Ben?"

Marie smiled softly as she heard the sweet, anxious tone of Christine's voice. "He has just had a bath and we are about to get him settled down for his night time bottle."

"So he is all right, then?" Christine asked as she bit her bottom lip worriedly.

"He is fine, Christine. You just enjoy your evening with Erik and don't worry about a thing here," Marie assured her with a knowing smile on her lips.

"All right, I will. And Marie," Christine called softly down the line.

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you, not for just watching Ben, but for…" Christine's voice trailed off as she tried to find the words that would convey her gratitude for all that Marie had done for her and Ben.

"You're welcome, dear," Marie said as she smiled and replaced the receiver. "Come on young man; let's get you dressed for…" Marie's face took on a pensive look as the phone began to ring a second time. Looking at her little charge she smiled with amusement. "I'll bet you an extra bedtime story that the person on the phone is your Uncle Erik," she said as she reached for the ringing phone a second time. "Demetrius residence."

"Marie," Erik said urgently into the phone as he watched for Christine's exit from the direction of the restrooms. "Is Ben all right?"

"He's fine, Erik," Marie said as she bit her lip to still the laughter that was threatening to erupt at his tone.

"Has he been crying? Did he drink his bottle? How is his new tooth?" Erik peppered her with a series of fast-paced questions.

"No, yes and fine," Marie responded in quick succession in response to Erik's rapid-fire inquiries.

"So he is not missing me or Christine?" he asked in a somewhat hurt-filled tone.

"Now I wouldn't go so far as to say that, Erik," Marie said softly as she envisioned the hurt expression on his half-masked face. "I'm sure little Ben would prefer to have both you and Christine at his side at every waking moment," she offered soothingly.

Feeling a bit foolish for his outburst Erik quickly ended the call. "Yes, well, I had better get back to Christine," he said quietly as he began to walk back towards the dining room.

"Erik," Marie called into the phone.

"Yes," Erik responded with a despondent tone that spoke to his love for the little boy she held within her arms.

"You're a lucky man to have such a blessing as Christine and little Ben," Marie reminded him softly.

A feeling of warmth spread through him as he took in the truth of Marie's wise words. "Thank you Marie," he said softly as he ended the call knowing that he was indeed a very lucky man.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Isabel listened to Christine's voice intently as she remained hidden behind the closed bathroom door. A menacing smile took up residence on her perfectly made-up face. Hearing Christine end her call she quickly exited and approached the unsuspecting bitch who had stolen the only man she would ever love. "Well, well, well," Isabel said pointedly as she slowly walked up behind Christine's seated form. "I see that you are making good use of Erik's money."

Christine stiffened as she regarded the cold stare of Erik's former girlfriend. "Erik is waiting for me, if you will excuse me," Christine said firmly as she rose from the bench.

Grabbing Christine's arm roughly, Isabel stalled her exit. "Not so fast, bitch. I have something that you need to hear."

"I'm sure that you have nothing to say that I would want to hear," Christine replied with a firmness that she pulled from the depth of her soul.

Digging her nails into Christine's soft upper arm, Isabel enjoyed the sharp wince that crossed her adversary's face. "Oh, but you will hear me, you homeless little bitch, you will hear me or suffer the consequences."

"Consequences?" Christine replied with a look of carefully adopted disdain. "You will have to forgive me if I don't take you at all seriously."

Isabel threw her color-treated head back and laughed at the false bravado that the little hobo had tried to throw her way. "Well you do as you wish," Isabel said as she released her tight hold on Christine's arm.

Christine fought the impulse to rub away the pain currently shooting through her arm. "Excuse me," Christine said politely as she sidestepped around the tall redhead.

Isabel watched as Christine walked towards the bathroom's exit. "Oh, just one more thing, Christine," she called with a calculating smile on her freshly botoxed features.

Christine cursed herself for pausing at Isabel's latest bait. "Make it fast, I want to get back to Erik," Christine said and mentally scored a point for herself as she could imagine how it must feel to lose someone as wonderful as Erik.

"Yes of course, you mustn't keep Erik waiting," Isabel said sarcastically. "Let me offer you one small piece of advice," Isabel said as she took out her lip gloss and began to smooth it over her collagen-enhanced lips. "I wouldn't get too comfortable with Erik if you know what I mean; things have a way of changing."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Christine responded in a bored tone as she headed towards the restroom's exit, oblivious to the look of triumph on Isabel's overly made-up face.

"But you will, you bitch," Isabel whispered sinisterly to herself as she watched the door close on the young woman who would soon be nothing more than a forgotten bad memory.


End file.
